Episode 1
__NOToC__ '1988~' 'Scene 1' A bus is travelling in the night, laden with people who are nearly all sleeping. One couple are awake, smiling down at the doll in the wife's hand and thinking fondly of their daughter, Parvati. The bus stops for a rest-stop, but suddenly armed men are filing onto the bus, shooting at the passengers randomly. It's a massacre, and everone dies, and the wife looks lovingly down at the doll before her eyes close for one last time. 'Scene 2' A young girl is running after a butterfly, laughing as her friend Bindi calls out to her that everyone is waiting. She asks whether or not her parents have returned with her doll yet, but soon she sees a gathering of people in front of her, all surrounding two covered corpses. As she approaches, she hears theses people talking about how it is all the fault of the BSD who are cruel and brutal. Paro pushes through the crowd and sees her doll poking out from underneath the covered corpses; she pulls back the covers and cries out as she finds none other than her mother and father dead at her feet. 'Scene 3' A teacher is at the front of the classroom, educating the children in maths. A lone boy is staring forlornly out of the window and the teacher calls him to him so he can reprimand Rudra. Rudra meets the teacher's eyes as he speaks and so the teacher starts to beat him, saying he needs to learn not to look in the eyes of his elders. As Rudra returns to his desk, another student whispers to his friend how Rudra's mother had eloped, which made Rudra act like this. Upon hearing this, Rudra attacks him, getting hurt himself as fights with the boy. The teacher breaks apart the fight and tells Rudra how he is not worth sitting in the class, before leaing the boy who now has a scar on his head from the earlier fight - a scar he will have with him forever. Meanwhile, Paro is crying as the final rites are done for her parents funeral. 'Scene 4' Rudra is sitting in the dark as his dad approaches him, asking him to eat his food. Rudra stays silent and looks at the dad's eyes, who figures that he had another fight at school. He beats Rudra slightly and tells him a harsh truth: that his mother will not come as beautiful women do not care for anyone - not for their parents, their husbands or their children. Rudra is hurt but listens on intently. 'Scene 5' Paro is on a bus with her Mami and the bus stops when her cousin Nandini goes off for a rest-stop. Whislt the bus is stationary, Paro looks over to find a boy crying on the bus as he remembers his mother eloping and his father's harsh words. In an effort to cheer him up, she offers him her beloved doll which he refuses; however, as her bus leaves, she chucks her doll at him and the two look on as they drift out of each other's view. 'Scene 6' The voiceover narrates how that was one angle to Rudra and Paro's and was only their meeting alone. Birpur is then introduced, where the Thakur and his men reside and soon after the BSD training quarters are shown where the soldiers reside. '2013~' 'Scene 7' A desert camel lies on the sand, hurt and in distress. Two women are seen running in the desert in search for water - they are a grown up Paro who is being happily chased by her cousin. Paro comes across the camel and runs to help it, asking it how it got hurt. She sends her cousin to go and get some medicine as she tends to the animal and as she worries, she sees a man approaching. Paro asks him for help and he throws aside his shawl only to reveal a rifle underneath. Paro is stunned and tries to run but the man now has a can full of fuel in his hand which he pours around Paro in a circle before igniting it. As the flames circle, she screams and manages to catch a glimspe of the letters B.S.D on his clothes. Category:Episodes